The Beginning
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: What do you do when you have Shigure Sohma as your English teacher? BTW, this isn't actually one of my own stories! My friend doesn't have a computer, so I'm posting it for her.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

**Mis amiga does not own a computer, so I'm posting this for her. I know, aren't I nice? Be likewise nice in your reviews, because she is a good friend of mine!**

Day 1  
It was a regular day at East Valleys High. The gym class continued to play flag football. Geometry was plain and dull. Chemistry class was filled with lectures and labs. Everything was the same and there were no sign of that changing anytime soon. After break, Lisa, Kelsey, Christian, and Justin transitioned to Mr. Brent's "awesome" English class.  
When they walked in they didn't see Mr. Brent or hear the usual sounds of his ipod music blaring from the speakers. They took their usual seats. Kelsey looked at the board and read what was written. It stated:  
Dear English classes,  
Sorry I can't be hear to enjoy this awesome day. Something unexpected came up and I had to call in sick. Do not torture the sub. If he gives you less than a 9 on a scale of 10 there will be a timed writing when I return. Have fun!  
Brent  
This struck Kelsey as odd because he normally left a schedule and a sub's name on the board. Something was not quite right. The late bell rang and everyone was there. Except the sub. Everyone in the room just decided to talk and enjoy the free period.

When the bell rang, everyone packed up their things and left for their next class. Lisa, Christian, Justin, and Kelsey walked together.  
"Well that was the best English class we ever had," said Justin.  
"Yeah, but there was nobody there," Lisa said. "Didn't anyone find that weird?"  
"I thought it was," Kelsey agreed.  
There was nothing they could do but continue their day as usual.

**I know I know I know, super super short and basically nothing happened. Not my story, not my fault ;P. **

**Much luv, **

**codenameangel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

This day began just like the previous one. Football, dullness, and labs just like before. Finally the break began and Lisa and Kelsey went to their usual hang-out bench. **Thas right, my peoples have a whole bench to ourselves! Oops, maybe I forgot to mention, our awesomicle OCs are my lovely bunches of actual peoples I call friends! **They were both wondering if someone was actually going to show up for class this time. **As you may have noticed, I, codenameangel, am now adding my own personal little notes because I like talking to you people! **

When the warning bell rang, Justin and Christian came from the library **(their hang-out spot which my group occasionally invades XP)** and they all walked to the business building **(because strangely enough, that's where our English class is held)** together. When they got to the classroom there was a sub sitting at Mr. Brent's desk.

He looked about twenty-four and had dark hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. **Yay! Shigure appears! Yeah, he…what?...Duh, of course this is Shigure! Who did you **_**think**_** it was? **He was reading a book in some foreign language. They took out their things and sat at their seats.

The substitute took off his glasses and stood up. He was wearing a Japanese-style kimono. Honestly, he looked more like a sushi bar owner than a teacher.

"Hello class," he said pleasantly, "I am Shigure Sohma and I will be your sub for the next week or so."

All of the students looked at him as if he was crazy. Shigure walked over to the desk and pulled out a huge box of books.

"Now, I know you were assigned to read 1984, but _I_ thought you should read something that would actually interest you. **Hey! ****1984**** is **_**not**_** that bad! **So come up and grab a book. **Can you guess what's coming?**

Everyone got up and grabbed a book. There were three different titles in the box. Lisa grabbed one titled Beach Paradice. **Er, I think that's supposed to be Paradise. Yeah, I'll be changing that from now on.** As she sat down she noticed that the author was Shigure. The last students finally sat back down and Shigure put the box away. "As you probably noticed," he continued in his pleasant voice," I wrote them. I need opinions from you because my editor can not handle the stress. **Y'know, I honestly feel sorry for Shigure's editor. **You have three days to finish and right detailed reviews. You may begin now. **So yeah, basically he ordered the teenage students to read and review his porn. Heck of a teacher, eh?**"

When the students attempted to read the books they found that half were in Japanese and the ones written in English were…without going into detail, they were weird to say the least.

Christian closed his book and threw it at Shigure's head. Then when the bell rang he was the first one out of the room. **Which should really tell you how badly he wanted out of there, cuz he's the farthest person from the door. **Everyone was confused and irritated. Lisa and Justin decided to confront the sub about the creepy books.

**I guess I don't really need to put an author's note cuz y'all have heard enough of me from the notes. Oh well! Rate and review por favor! **

**Much love,**

**codenameangel (and the giraffe otter, courtesy of codenameangel)**

**p.s. Giraffe otter is the author's nickname. Identities of these peoples will be revealed later!**

**p.p.s. Okay, I am such a total idiot I typed up this chapter not realizing I had already typed it. But I like this version better cuz it's more fun, so here ya go!**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 After School

When seventh period ended Justin and Lisa called their parents so they could stay a little while longer. After receiving parental approval, they went to Brent's classroom to see if the crazy sub was still there.

When they got to the classroom Shigure was humming **(It's the high school girls song, y'all!) **and writing kanji on the board. They both walked towards him with their books in their hands. When they got to the desk he still hadn't noticed **(or at least acknowledged)** them.

"Mr. Sohma, we need to talk to you about these books you gave us," said Lisa. "We can't understand them."

Shigure was still humming and ignoring them. Justin was starting to get annoyed. He lifted the hand holding the book and smacked Shigure in the head. **gaspeth OMG! More violence with the books! Poor Gure!**

Instead of getting mad, Shigure started to cry. Lisa and Justin were scared and confused at the same time. He was sobbing out words unintelligibly. After about a minute of crying, Shigure managed to find his voice.

"Why did you do that? Do you have _any_ idea how badly that _hurt_? I bet I have internal bleeding!" **Aw, poor Gure's a wimp! And a whiner!**

The book was a 107 page paperback. There wasn't even a mark on Shigure's head. Justin decided to bring up the book issue.

"Half of your books are in Japanese and the ones we can read are weird…adultish books. What kind of teacher gives his students such creepy things to read?" **Well that's odd! The Manhoe doesn't like the porn! And I mean Manhoe in the nicest way possible. Believe it or not, he's a friend of mine!**

Shigure finally stopped crying and now looked confused. A long moment of silence passed. **Example: …..** Lisa finally broke the silence.

"What we're trying to say is that these books are not entirely appropriate material for high school students. Basically they belong in the Hentai section of a dirty store."

Shigure slowly got up from his chair. He gathered his things into his briefcase and walked over to the door without saying a word. As he opened the door he turned to the two confused teenagers. After a moment he pointed at Justin.

"You will be coming here every day, including weekends **(can he do that?)** for the next month **(can he do **_**that**_** when he won't be there that long?) **for the assault. _You _**(now pointing at Lisa) **will be coming after school for the next three days for mocking my work."

He turned back to the door. As he was walking away, Shigure called back in a happy voice, "Have a nice day!"

**Y'know, her hand writing is really big, so it actually looks like a lot more in the notebook. Sorry! Pleases review though! **

**Much love,**

**codenameangel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muahahahaha, y'all thought you had escaped this rather odd story, didn't you! But I have returned! ducks as random chair flies at head Hey! Who threw that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitsbasket or this story. I do however own the souls of many of the people in this story. And the notes in bold are all me ;D**

Day 3 Lunch & Detention

Lisa and Justin **(a phrase that now means much more than it did when the author wrote this part of the story ;D)** were pissed off about going to detention. Their parents received phone calls from the school. Needless to say, they were not happy. Justin had to give up his guitar for the rest of the year and Lisa had to give up her mangas and being social for a while. **Being grounded sucks. Nyeh.** Neither teens were looking forward to three hours **(our detentions don't actually last that long) **of writing a list of reasons why Shigure was awesome (detention specified in phone calls). They bitched and moaned to their friends during lunch until the bell for class rang.

…

When seventh period ended Justin went to his detention. When he got to the room Lisa was already sitting at a desk with a pen and paper. Shigure was sitting at the teacher's desk. **Duh, he's the teacher. **Next to him was a woman dressed in a blue kimono with a white floral pattern. Her long auburn hair was tied back with a ribbon. She looked extremely guilty about something.

Justin took the seat next to Lisa. She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and peeked at her paper. There was only one thing written: Shigure is awesome because he can let me out of detention early. **What? That's all she can come up with? I'll give you one: Shigure's smexy! **She was still trying to think of something else to write. **Hello! **Obviously that was something easier said than done. **Ugh, I give up.** Justin got out a piece of paper and a pen and copied down exactly what she had written.** Cheater! **They both sat back and stared at their papers. Lisa finally thought of two more things to write: his interesting style of clothes and his perfect smile. **Still not quite what I was thinking, but I guess that third one is close enough. **Both were really girly things to say, so Justin didn't bother to copy them. **I'd be kinda worried if he did, lol!** He decided to have a staring contest with the paper. It won.

The strange woman kept walking in and out of the room. Each time she looked more and more nervous. At one point she had a meltdown and screamed "Sorry" for about five minutes.

When the three hours were up Lisa and Justin handed in their papers. Lisa had about a half-page of bull written and Justin had copied down the words to a Lincoln Park song. Shigure was disappointed and, actually, not very surprised. **sigh I know, Gure. Frankly, I'm not very surprised either. **He gave a small sigh and waved them out.

As Lisa walked out the door the weird woman tried to run in and they collided head first into each other. As they were falling a puff of smoke engulfed them. By the time they hit the ground, Justin had already turned the corner around the building and left. **Jerk face. **When the smoke cleared the girl was gone, but her kimono was lying on the ground next to Lisa. A monkey was on top of it. Lisa and the monkey started to scream. Finally Lisa fainted. **What? Can you blame her?**

...

**And that once more is the end. So…yeah. Shout out to Aliza-phantom, SquirrelyQueen, and The Soul Cookie for reviewing! Luv y'all!**

**Much luv,**

**codenameangel**


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four

Lisa went to school confused and scared. The "Monkey Incident" kept playing over and over again in her head. She was stuck on that woman turning into an animal. As soon as she got to school she told Kelsey what had happened.

"So basically, the new TA turned into a monkey after you collided with her. Then you fainted and woke up in your own room. Erm, Lisa, no offense, but I think you have finally gone insane."

"That's possible, but I clearly remember seeing her turn into a monkey!"

Kelsey gave her a concerned look. It was clear she didn't believe the story. Finally the warning bell for first period rang.

…………………………

When break started, Lisa and Kelsey were still arguing about the monkey. When they got to their bench they suddenly saw the TA in question standing on top of the business building looking emo. They could hear her once again crying that she was sorry. What she was sorry for, no one really knew.

A crowd was starting to gather. Kelsey and Lisa joined them to get a better look. **Cuz apparently we're sick people who like to watch suicidal people. **She was on the edge of the roof and looked like she was about to fall. **Or jump? **When the bell rang, everyone but Kelsey, Lisa, Christian, and Justin left. **Ooh, we're going to be late to class! Teachers frown on that. **Christian got bored and left first. **He's heartless.** Kelsey and Justin left soon after. **…..** Lisa stayed for a few more minutes before she decided to leave too. **Man, we suck. Leaving the suicidal kimono chick all alone like that. **

As she turned away, Lisa heard a small thud. Spazz lady had fallen head first off the building. **Gaspeth, OMG!! **She didn't seem to be hurt and was crying the same as before, except that she was slightly muffled by the grass in her face. **Whew! Thank goodness! **

Being the nice person that she was **(say what?)**, Lisa helped her to her feet. As she was trying to get a hold of her, the woman disappeared into a puff of smoke, just like before. There was the same monkey in her arms. **Agh! Demon monkey! **This time though, Lisa didn't panic. Instead, she sat in a bush **(why a bush?)** with the now unconscious monkey until fourth period was over.

**Alrighty then, that is the end of Chapter five! Who wants pie? Ooh, me, me! Oh wait, I'm the one who asked the question. Sorry. Heh heh. **

**Much luv,**

**xXRogueAngelDreamingXx**

**And also Giraffe Otter, aka Lisa the Author.**


	6. Chapter 6

Day Four Lunch

Lisa held the monkey asleep in her arms. Everyone kept staring at it while she tried to get her food from the French Food Club. **No, seriously, we have a French Food Club. It's awesome.** Lisa sat down next to Quincy, who she unfortunately didn't have any classes with. **Hi Gabriel!** Quincy and her friend Jarod kept poking the monkey. Lisa was beginning to get seriously pissed off.

"Would you guys please stop poking her? It's getting really annoying!"

"Well why do you have a monkey with you?" asked Quincy. "That's so weird. Wait, let me guess! That's the TA!"

"Yeah, I was helping her up during fourth period and she turned into a monkey. **Yeah, cuz that's believable. **Now if you hold her and stop poking her I'll go make a donation to the club. **Jarod and the Q are Club co-Prez.**"

Quincy raised her hand excitedly and Lisa handed her the monkey. It was still sleeping, so Quincy stole a pencil from Random Person #1 and started poking it. Lisa immediately took the monkey back. She and Quincy started watching the Random French Movie that was playing while Kelsey went to Mr. Brent's class to see what was going on with the weird sub.

**She actually ends the chapter there, but that's super super super short and I love y'all and I'm annoyed at her, so in conclusion: I'm continuing.**

Kelsey and her twin sister Marissa **(why is Rissa coming?)** went to the business building to see if Shigure would stop making his students read his self-written, um, literature. **I say literature using the loosest form of the word.** When they got to the classroom Shigure was reading 1984, the book he had made the class stop reading because he thought it looked boring. He was so deeply engrossed in the novel he didn't even notice the two girls walk in.

When they got to the desk he finally glanced up at them. He smiled and put a bookmark in his book before setting it down.

"How can I help you young ladies today?" **Pervert.**

"We have some questions about Lisa and Justin's detentions yesterday," Kelsey started.

"Go on."

"Well, Lisa keeps saying that the TA turned into a monkey."

"A MONKEY? Th-that's ridiculous! And impossible! And also ridiculous! Why would she say that?"

"She claims she saw it. We want to know what exactly you did to her and Justin yesterday. **Yes, was there any head trauma involved?**"

Shigure's hands were trembling and he stammered as he tried to explain what had happened the other day. **"You see, this giant SQUIRREL attacked her and there was absolutely nothing I could do, so it hit her on the head before running away with a biker gang!"**

Kelsey and Marissa were not convinced. **Again, **_**why**_** is **_**Rissa**_** there? **They kept questioning him.

When the bell rang, Shigure tried to shoo them out of his classroom, but they refused to leave. Shigure got annoyed and started pushing them out the door. Marissa lost her balance **(of course)** and dragged Kelsey along with her **(jerkface!)** right on top of Shigure.

Suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke. When Marissa and Kelsey stood up Shigure had disappeared and there was a dog where Shigure had been standing.

Suddenly Lisa's story didn't seem so strange after all.

**Kay, two more chapters before this thing ends and the REAL fun begins! Sequel! And this time I'll actually be involved in the writing. I'm co-(tri-?)writing it with her and the SquirrelyQueen. Anyhoo, review please!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Day Four After School

Lisa was still holding the TA Transformed in her arms, but now (s)he was awake and crying. Again.

Lisa went to the English sub's classroom to get the facts straight before booking a room at the psychiatric hospital where her dad worked. **Y'know, it would probably suck to work at a place like that. I volunteered once in the psychiatric wing cuz they were short. This old woman started yelling at me and the other candystriper. Terrifying. **

When Lisa got to the room she was greeted with possibly one of the weirdest sights ever. Kelsey was sitting on the floor next to a big dog, while Marissa was shaking like she'd seen a ghost. Perhaps most disturbing of all, Shigure's clothes were lying in a heap in the middle of the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Lisa screamed. She dropped the little monkey on the ground and Kelsey stood up.

"We fell on top of Shigure and he turned into a dog," Marissa said shakily. "Now I don't know what we should do…"

"Marissa, calm down," Kelsey rolled her eyes. "We'll get through this, okay?"

Right after she said that, two giant clouds of smoke engulfed the animals. A second later, two naked mjen were standing in the middle of the room. **…Its too easy. I can't say it.** All three girls started to scream, while Ritsu yelled apologies at the top of his lungs, and Shigure became increasingly annoyed. He grabbed four of his books and threw them at each person. Everyone finally shut up.

"That's better," he sighed. "Now. Please let me explain everything while Ritsu makes a quick phone call. Rit-chan, you know the number."

Ritsu nodded and went into the other room, taking a spare set of clothes with him.

Shigure started to explain, then realized that the girls were all still staring at the ceiling.

"Heyyyyy, why aren't you listening?"

"PUT SOME PANTS ON!!!!!"

…………………………..

When Shigure was finally dressed, he finished explaining. The three girls stared at him in amazement and skepticism. They were overwhelmed with all the talk of cats, and curses, and the Chinese Zodiac. Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the classroom. Ritsu opened the door, revealing a man in a doctor's coat. His sleek black emo-style hair covered half his face. **Hot. That's all I have to say about that.** He seemed annoyed and he became even more so when he saw the three girls cowering behind Shigure. He walked in, locking the door behind him. **OMG, locked in a room with three hot older guys! …DIBS ON HATORI!!! **

The doctor walked into the back room, barely glancing at the girls.

"Whenever you're ready, please go see Hatori in the back," Shigure said. **Erm, that sounds very creepy. So, thanks, but no. **_**Heck**_** no.**

Lisa tried to pull her cell phone out of her pocket and realized it was gone. Kelsey and Marissa hurriedly reached for theirs, but looked up to see Shigure putting all three of the phones on his desk.

Lisa contemplated tricking Marissa into going first, but decided against it. She would feel bad if Marissa ended up being murdered.

"Are you going to kill us?" Marissa asked nervously.

"Of course not! **Really? Or do they just not want us to struggle? **But you _will_ forget everything you've seen today."

Marissa felt a hand on her shoulder and realized Hatori was motioning for her to follow him. She finally stood up and walked to the back room. The door closed behind her. Several minutes later, Hatori opened the door again with a grim expression on his face.

Lisa and Kelsey ran for the door, banging on hit helplessly. Shigure ran to grab Lisa while Hatori dragged Kelsey away. They were both carried to the back room. The last thing either of them saw was Hatori's hand closing over their eyes.

Then nothing.

………………………….

**And then they died. Nah, JK, I'm just messing with you! Lol, anyways, review please! Unless you're mean, then you can just go away. No cookie for you.**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**

**And the Giraffe Otter aka Lisa the Author**


	8. Chapter 8

Day Five

The day started out like any other. Gym, Geometry, Chemistry. **The usual torture. **Everything was just as it always was. Until Break came around. Quincy ran up to Lisa frantically and began begging to play with the monkey.

"What monkey?" Lisa asked with confusion.

"Uh, duh, the monkey you were carrying around yesterday? Hellooo? What other monkey do you know of?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lisa sighed, rubbing her forehead. **Memory erasing **_**and**_** Quincyness? That's enough to give **_**anyone**_** a migraine!**

"Lisa! Stop being a flamingo butthead **(Eh?!?!)** and tell me where the monkey went!"

"I don't know!" Lisa shouted. "I honestly don't know what's going on!"

After ten minutes of shouting back and forth, the bell rang and Quincy stalked off with a severely pissed off expression. **Pity the poor soul who faces her wrath. **Lisa was more confused than ever.

She followed Kelsey/Christian/Justin to their English class. For some reason there was no teacher in the room. The late bell rang and still no teacher or sub had arrived. The students shrugged and just started talking to each other. **It's okay. Teenagers actually function well without supervision. There were only a few accidental fires and only one minor explosion! **

When the bell rang, Kelsey/Lisa/Christian/Justin was the last to leave.

"Man, Sohma is such a sucky sub!" Justin complained. "At least we didn't have to put up with him today, right Kelsey?"

"Sohma? Who are you talking about?" Kelsey asked.

"What? You're kidding."

"Uh, no?"

"I don't know who you're talking about either," Lisa joined in.

"Lisa, stop saying stupid things," Christian said. **Geez, what a meanie!**

"I'm serious! Who's Sohma? Is he a monkey?"

"Whatever, let's go," Christian rolled his eyes.

He and Justin pulled two paperback books out of their backpacks and tossed them in the garbage on their way out. Lisa and Kelsey looked at each other. Slowly they reached into their bags and pulled out identical books. They both got goosebumps from the strange feeling of déjà vu that came over them as they stared at the title: Beach Paradise by Shigure Sohma

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Alrighty then, that's it for this job. For anyone that follows this, the sequel will be up soon. Until then, ta ta duckies!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


End file.
